1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a moisture-wicking and fast drying cloth, and more particularly to cloth that reduces contact area with skin when perspiration from skin exceeds moisture evaporating from the cloth, so a person will feel comfortable.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a person perspires, cloth in clothing worn by the person gets wet and sticks to the person's skin, and the person will feel uncomfortable. Thus, many products sold are made of various types of cloth that are moisture-wicking and fast drying. Moisture evaporates from most conventional cloth based on temperature difference between the person's skin and the environment.
With reference to FIG. 4, a low-cost moisture-wicking cloth comprising an inner layer (40) and an outer layer (30). The inner layer (40) is made of a synthetic fiber with low weight denim and comes in contact with skin when people wear clothes made of the moisture-wicking cloth. “Weight denim” refers to how much a yard of a fabric weights. The weight denim is related to thickness of yarn used and wrap and weft counts. Higher weight denim implies heavier yarn weights and stronger fabric. The outer layer (30) is made of a synthetic fiber with high weight denim and is bonded to the inner layer (40).
When a person wears clothes made of the moisture-wicking cloth, the inner layer (40) will absorb perspiration. Then the perspiration absorbed by the inner layer (40) will be absorbed by the outer layer (30) based on a siphon interaction caused by difference of the weight denim between the inner layer (40) and the outer layer (30). Finally, the perspiration will evaporate to the environment based on temperature difference between the person's skin and the environment. Therefore, the clothes will dry and make people comfortable.
However, when perspiration exceeds moisture evaporating from the cloth, the moisture in the inner layer (40) cannot be absorbed by the outer layer (30) quickly enough. Thus, the wet inner layer (40) contacts the person's skin and makes the person uncomfortable.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a moisture-wicking and fast drying cloth to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.